Gaiku Contest July 2k10
The Gaiku Contest began July 28, 2010 and Gaians had till August 2nd to submit their entry. Announcements: Admin: Announcement * Jul 27 It's community contest time again, Gaians! We're looking for the best Gaia-themed haikus ever, and we need you to write 'em. All you have to do is tell us how you feel about Gaia in the standard haiku format. Whether you love us or hate us for devouring so much of your time, we wanna hear. Just keep it clean, OK? The contest ends on Monday, August 2nd, so get writing! Only one entry per person. Five lucky winners will take home 200,000 Gaia Gold, and the second and third place winners will get slightly less. Oh, and remember: haikus consist of three lines with five syllables in the first and third, and seven in the middle. Like so: Gaia, so grand and Full of virtual treasures My eyes are bleeding For the full details, check out the Gaia Blog post about the Gaiku contest: Enter the Gaiku Contest Admin: Announcement * Aug 17 Our "Gai-ku" contest attracted a staggering volume of amateur poetics from every corner of the Gaia community-- in the end, we received over 7,000 haikus! It took us a while to read them all and expertly judge their merit, but we've narrowed it down to a few fantastic poems by some very talented Gaians. To check out the winning haikus, see the first post of this thread: View the Winning Gai-kus! Many thanks to all those who entered! Even if you didn't win, we had a great time reading all the entries-- it was a great reminder that our community is positively bursting with creativity and cleverness. Blog Entry: * Posted by Gaia Online: July 28, 2010 siskataya Have you ever wanted to let everyone know what you really think of Gaia, but didn’t want to write an enormous, lengthy “tl:dr” message? (tl;dr means “too long;didn’t read” in case you didn’t know) Ever felt that you needed to express your love or hate of Gaia through the medium of short-form poetry? Well, this contest might be just the chance you are looking for! Welcome to the “Gai-ku Contest” where you can submit a haiku poem that expresses your feelings about Gaia in three short lines! Put together a Gaia-themed haiku (a haiku is a 3 line poem in which the first line has 5 syllables, the second line has 7 syllables, and the third line has 5 syllables) and you could win some serious gold! In the spirit of the haiku poem format, this contest will have: * 5 first prize winners who will each get a cool 200,000 gold * 7 second prize winners who will each receive a nifty 100,000 * 5 third prize winners who will each walk away with a nifty 50,000 gold Not bad prizes for arranging 17 syllables, are they?! There are no rules on this contest as to what you write about – just has to be related to your Gaia experience. You could write a funny haiku or a serious one; express your love of Gaia or what you hate about Gaia – anything Gaia related is ok! Just make sure your language is “Gaia appropriate” – this means no curse words in the poems. We hate to quash your creativity, but we do have some younger Gaians of which we need to be mindful. Pick a different word that rhymes with “duck”, ok? Here’s how to win: Who: This contest is open to all Gaians! What: A Gaia-themed haiku contest anybody has a chance of winning! Just post your best haiku in the official entry thread. Only one entry per person is allowed – this is for all your accounts, so no entering on a main and a mule. As well, you can edit your post to change your haiku during the course of the contest if you think you have come up with something better, but once the contest closes, editing of posts is not allowed. Where: Post your Gai-ku in the following thread to enter the contest: Gai-ku Contest Thread! When: Make sure to have your Gai-ku posted in the thread no later than 11:59 PM PT on August 1st, 2010. Why: Because you too want a chance to release your inner poet and show the world how you feel about Gaia, and win gold! Details: Your Gai-ku should follow the traditional formula of a haiku poem. It should have 3 lines total. The first line should have 5 syllables, the second line should have 7 syllables, and the third line should have 5 syllables. For more details about haikus, please see this link: Learn about haiku! Example Gai-kus to give you some ideas! We love our users (5 syllables) having you around is great- (7 syllables) Just thought you should know (5 syllables) I love to be here, (5 syllables) virtual world with my friends- (7 syllables) Gaia is my home! (5 syllables) I hate you Gaia! (5 syllables) I really think you suck lots, (7 syllables) yet I still return.. (5 syllables) Now go ahead and get your poet on – this should be really fun and a great way to express your creative side and possibly win gold! We’ll be having new contests coming up soon, so make sure to check back here regularly or subscribe to this blog and be one of the first to find out about the new, shiny things we’re giving away in the upcoming contests! Have fun and good luck! We look forward to seeing your Gai-kus! Sisky Winners Heya, you fabulous Gai-ku writing Gaians, Wow, what an amazing response! We knew you were all very creative, but had *no* idea that so many of you loved to write haiku! Having to read through over 7000 creative Gai-kus took longer than expected. There were so many brilliantly touching, funny, serious, or rant-filled haikus it was hard to select just 17 winners. After much debate, we have selected the contest winners which are posted below. Some of these are poetic, some hilarious, and others made us go "awwwwwww". Regardless of the tone, we believe these capture various aspects of this crazy and lovable place we call Gaia. Congrats to all the winners, and to everyone who entered. Your joy, creativity, and ability to make wonderful artistic contributions to our Gaia community are an inspiration to all of us here. Be well! biggrin Sisky 5 FIRST PLACE WINNERS Typing and clicking, My fingers are bloody stumps. ...Learn to type with face. - Ahvo Gaia is a sky Each member is like a star Shining their own way - o0DarkVince0o Where else can you see A right place for you and me?? Gaia it would be!!! - lexard Gold may buy pixels, But the friends I have made here Are my true treasures. - Quicksilver the Archangel Dear Reality, You will hold no power here Sincerely, Gaia -Nexri 7 SECOND PLACE WINNERS Slowly but surely Daily Chance reward: 10 gold Plushie? 90 K - katuroo Where else can you say I killed a gramster today Only on Gaia - Paw Pad Club President Sixty-five thousand, Five hundred and thirty-five Private messages!?! - Poster Ninja 666 Gaia is awesome Because we all help it grow We are all Gaia - Felbane Since two thousand three Art, role plays, friends and pixels Gaia stole my heart - -ProcrastinatingSpazz- Gaia works wonders. Here, I'm a pretty princess. In real life, a frog! - Porki Minch Gaia, The canvas Your mind, the paintbrush of dreams bringing dreams to life - Master Alaric Voranth 5 THIRD PLACE WINNERS Gaia, Land of dreams You fill my days with wonder A new adventure - Rukia Twinblades Second home to a Weary heart who longs for a Place that understands - NeoSaki A Gaian haiku Small words instead of saying Too long, didn't read. - NinjaBartender Gaia is my life The RIG ate my lunch monies But I have 6 mil! - Fallskin We all see a world, Through windows that can't open. We call it Gaia. - The White Gale Dragonwolf External links * What is Haiku * Gaia Blog: Gai-ku! – A Gaia haiku contest! * Announcement: Gaiku Contest: Make an Awesome Gaia Haiku & Win Big! * Announcement (Blog): Gai-ku Contest - Gaia Haiku Contest * Announcement: Gai-ku Contest: We Have Winners! Category:Gaia Contests